


biological differences

by judgment



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Triple Drabble, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Keith finds out that the Galra breed in a very different way. Oh, and also, he’s pregnant.





	biological differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



“In the first few months, we carry them outside our bodies in pouches,” Krolia explained. “Like those Earth creatures you have.”

“Kangaroos,” cooed Allura, starry-eyed. “How precious! They’re such lovely animals.”

Keith was mortified. He was injured during a mission, then, after the mandatory checkup, subsequently learnt that not only did Galra of all four genotypes have the capacity to bear children, but they also nursed their offspring like marsupials, which meant that in twelve months, _he_ would be nursing his offspring like a marsupial.

He was not ready.

Krolia must have read his mind. She looked at Shiro and said, gently but pointedly, “Well, the other parent can act as a substitute. You might not be Galra, but,” she turned to Keith, “that didn’t stop your father. Earth’s atmosphere had a neutralising effect on my immune system, so he nursed you as I recovered. He couldn’t produce his own nursing pouch, of course, but we managed to fashion one out of the sac from which you were born.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Shiro, appropriately contrite, while Keith boggled.

“Keith, you were born from an egg!” Pidge exclaimed. “A whole egg!”

“That’s so sweet of your dad,” Hunk sighed. “Hey, shouldn’t we think of some baby names?”

“Yorak sounds good to me,” said Krolia immediately.

Lance burst into the room. “Hey, no one told me we were having a meeting!”

“Keith is expecting!” Allura cried.

“Expecting what?”

The others were too busy squawking, so they didn’t notice Shiro covertly putting his hand over Keith’s.

“So, uh,” Shiro began nervously. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but was slightly overcome.

“Yeah,” Keith said, for lack of a better reply, and smiled despite himself. He was sure Shiro understood him anyway. He had never really been good with words.


End file.
